The Garuda
The Garuda's not a god but he's the closest thing to the Devil you will ever face - Trick describing the Garuda In the series The Garuda are not Fae. They were seen by the Fae as near mythical supernatural beings that died out eons before the Fae first emerged. In fact, they simply went into hiding and began feeding on the rage and anger of the Fae in order to survive. It is implied it was they who started the war between the Fae factions so they could feed until the Fae fought themselves into oblivion. This changed when the Blood King used his blood magic to force the Fae into a truce. This feat starved the Garuda to the point that only a small but still dangerous handful of the species remained. When Trick again used his blood magic on Aife, it alerted the surviving Garuda who began to converge on the city to find Trick; intending to kill him so they can restart the war and feed again. In the meantime, they murdered and infected several Fae who were either resistant to them or could have warned the Fae population about their presence. Appearance 2.20 Lachlan’s Gambit Nest Once taking up residence in a building the Garuda constructs itself a sort nest made out of flesh, bone and fibre meshed into the stonework of the building. The nest also has a throne like structure in the centre that the Garuda can pearch on. Abilities The Garuda are capable of producing large flaming bat wings from their back but is unknown if they are able to fly. They also possess powerful telepathic abilities as one was able to enter Trick's vision and manipulate it. This Garuda also claimed that they are immune to Trick's blood magic though it is unknown if this is true or only a boast. When angered they release high pitched shrieks that can shatter glass. Their most prominent ability seems to be the power to enduce rage and hate in those around them in order to feed. Those who they infect are barely aware of their influence but claim they feel as if their thoughts have been clouded and all they can think of is their dark and destructive thoughts and impulses. In mythology The Garuda is a large mythical bird or bird-like creature that appears in both Hindu and Buddhist mythology. In Hindu religion, Garuda is a lesser Hindu divinity, usually the mount (vahanam) of the God Vishnu. Garuda is depicted as having the golden body of a strong man with a white face, red wings, and an eagle's beak and with a crown on his head. This ancient deity was said to be massive, large enough to block out the sun. Garuda is known as the eternal sworn enemy of the Nāga serpent race and known for feeding exclusively on snakes, such behavior may have referred to the actual Short-toed Eagle of India. The image of Garuda is often used as the charm or amulet to protect the bearer from snake attack and its poison, since the king of birds is an implacable enemy and "devourer of serpent". Garudi Vidya is the mantra against snake poison to remove all kinds of evil. His stature in Hindu religion can be gauged by the fact that an independent Upanishad, the Garudopanishad, and a Purana, the Garuda Purana, is devoted to him. Various names have been attributed to Garuda - Chirada, Gaganeshvara, Kamayusha, Kashyapi, Khageshvara, Nagantaka, Sitanana, Sudhahara, Suparna, Tarkshya, Vainateya, Vishnuratha and others. The Vedas provide the earliest reference of Garuda, though by the name of Śyena, where this mighty bird is said to have brought nectar to earth from heaven. The Puranas, which came into existence much later, mention Garuda as doing the same thing, which indicates that Śyena (Sanskrit for Eagle) and Garuda are the same. One of the faces of Śrī Pañcamukha Hanuman is Mahavira Garuda. This face points towards the west. Worship of Garuda is believed to remove the effects of poisons from one's body. In Tamil Vaishnavism Garuda and Hanuman are known as "Periya Thiruvadi" and "Siriya Thiruvadi" respectively. In the Bhagavad-Gita, in the middle of the battlefield "Kurukshetra", Krishna explaining his omnipresence, says - " as son of Vinata, I am in the form of Garuda, the king of the bird community (Garuda)" indicating the importance of Garuda. Garuda plays an important role in Krishna Avatar in which Krishna and Satyabhama ride on Garuda to kill Narakasura. On another occasion, Lord Hari rides on Garuda to save the devotee Elephant Gajendra. It is also said that Garuda's wings when flying will chant the Vedas. Source Category:Species Category:Season 2